Scott A. Duncan
Scott A. Duncan aka Scott Cipher, is a relatively unknown ghost writer who has written for several small time graphic novels and been published on various Science Fiction websites and webzines. He is better know for his short stories and commentary pieces he occasionally releases under various aliases. One of his most common pen names is Dc or Daniel Craig, his own alter ego in his military fiction stories. Born in 1988 in San Jose California to a upper middle class family he spent most of his childhood in partial social seclusion. Growing up with a teacher for a mother and a tech industrialist for a father he was raised with a healthy interest in both literature and the growing tech industry. He would often visit the local library one of his favorite authors as a child was Gary Paulson, Paulson was a great influence on his writing in his early grade school years. Towards the end of middle school and into high school he began to take a greater interest in classic science fiction authors like Heinlein and Asimov, though he has said many times that Heinlein’s “Starship Troopers” was his first true inspiration to get into military sci fi it was David Drake’s “Hammers Slammers” series that have had a bigger influence on his writing. In 2006 he wrote his first novel “Gray Area” a one hundred and ninety page action novella about a fantasy governments use of a special operations unit that psionic soldiers to pacify civil uprisings. The main character Darius would be his first continual character making appearances in his writing in various other short stories as either a shadow character or in passing roles. The book was for him a commentary on the governments quiet pacification of the general population. Though it was never published a manuscript was solicited to various notable sci fi and fantasy publishers but was turned down do to the over all language being “to plain” for the average reader. In 2008 he made a second attempt at a novel, this time with an editor and a better grasp of imagery and depth. His second book “Devils Due” was a re imagining of the war in the pacific set in the future in a far flung cluster of planetoids representing the various islands in the pacific. The novel was a short two hundred pages and provided a forward meant to explain the universe but was later cut for being to long and shortened the over all length of the novel to 190 pages. Again a manuscript of the original novel was solicited to various publishers and was eventually picked up by the now defunct PHEONIX PUBLISHING. The small company was a start up based out of Washington and was scouting for new talent, after several months of revision a final copy was approved for publishing. Two months later the company known as Phoenix Publishing had evaporated without any trace leaving him with a novel no one could touch and over a years work wasted. **It was about this time that he was beginning to work on a third novel based off of the Second Life group known as the “Alliance Navy” which he had been involved with for two years prior. The group remains as the subject of his fascination and he is currently in talks with the groups creator (and fellow author) about writing a combined universe series** Scott Currently lives in Campbell CA where he can often be found walking about town or going for his late night brainstorming walks. He also has a passion for photography which takes him all over the bay area. He currently has no titles in circulation but he has hinted to some friends and family that a third book attempt is in the works.